


Can't help Falling In Love With You

by ChaoticMe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, Men Crying, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMe/pseuds/ChaoticMe
Summary: It was lovely, where fated seems to took over, where love is eternal, to vows, and to their forever.A dreamnoblade oneshot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Can't help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on this fandom, pls send tissues i wanna cri

-Techno's POV-

It was a dream come true

Our wedding was simple, yet it was filled with love and warmth, where i could savor the smile that Dream beam everytime he talks to my family and friends, or how he lights up everytime i make him laugh at my cheesy jokes, his white suit and green tie are simply the best view of him that i ever wanted to remember, his rosy cheeks, his soft giggles, his lovely emerald eyes and his sprinkled freckles that burst like stars in galaxy, pairing it up with his sun-kissed skin, making him glow with the dimmed lights as we dance to our favorite song.

When the music played, his eyes look up to me softly, smiles with love as i pull him up to the dance floor, slowly holding his waist like its the most fragile thing i'll ever touch, as his warm hands clutch both on my shoulders, focusing only to me and the lyrics of the music blarring from the speakers, like no one is around, just the two of us, enjoying the moment that we start our future together as partners, as lovers and as my husband.

I lean on to him, reciting each words from the music as we sway slowly through its rhythm, feeling his warm breathe on my chest as i hold him.

_Wise man say..._

_Only fools rushes..._

_But i..._

_Cant help.._

_Falling in love with you..._

He look up at me, smiling as i feel the love beaming from his orbs, like he is saying back the words im telling.

_Shall i.._

_stay.._

_Would it be.. a sin._

_For i..._

_Cant help.._

_Falling in love with you.._

I woke up, feeling the urge to look to the body sleeping steadily beside me, shaking ever so slightly before calming myself, feeling his pulse as kissed his forehead before carefully getting out of bed.

_Like a river flows..._

_slowly through the sea.._

_Darling so it goes.._

_Somethings...are meant to be.._

I was scared, so scared of what would happen, and it has been eating me up ever since i had the knowledge of it, i always ask above of what have i done wrong what sin did i do to deserve such punishment, i ran my hand across my hair, feeling the pools of tears dripping slowly and steadily on my cheeks, staining my gray shirt.

_Take my hand.._

_Take my whole life too.._

It was just a calm sunday morning, when i heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom that pull me out of stupor, my legs pull me up so quickly that i almost slip to one of the clothes laying on the floor.

When i open the door, all i saw was him laying on the floor, lifeless, breathing so lightly and mouth gasping for air.

**It was a sight i never wanted to see.**

_But i..cant help falling in love with you.._

The hospital trip was a blur to me, where the voice of Phil trying to calm and the voice of Tubbo's cries rang on my head like an alarm banging on my ears.

_Like a river flows..._

_Slowly through the sea.._

_Darling so it goes..._

_Somethings..are meant to be..._

**"Techno, Dream needs to talk to you."**

Wilbur said, taking me out of my void as it all come crashing down on me, glances and controlled sniffles are heard around the room so white, it hurts my eyes to look his figure.

_Take my hand..._

_Take my whole life too.._

Tubes and machines that keep him breathing are all up to his ever immaculate image, emerald eyes now that dull as it scan up to me, tears forming as i sat to the chair next to his bed.

When i took his hands, his still warm hands, that broke me, tears now blurring my eyes as i look at him, hugging his form as my body rack up it strength not to completely give up.

**"T---techno...i want...i want to dance..with you again...please?"**

He said, breath fogging up his ventilator as he huff at every word. I shake my head, not wanting to hurt himself any further.

**"No baby, you need to stay here, your gonna be okay."**

I said, voice coarse as i kissed his hand, rubbing to give warmth.

**"Please?.......Just this once?"**

He said, pleading eyes looking at me, before i look at the doctor just standing on the frame of the door, not wanting to disturb us.

"Nurse, please get a wheelchair here and assist them up the rooftop."

All of them quickly help on getting Dream to the wheelchair and taking us to the rooftop, before leaving us to ourselves, hearing the doctor words to let us be as silence take us.

I help Dream up his wheelchair as he clung to me, both hands on my shoulders, as the sun began to go down, the place began to seep its glow,including Dream.

His eyes beaming with love and warmth as he look up to me, smile that always bring me happiness, i clutch his waist gently as he was the most fragile thing in my world, shaking as we began to sing our favorite song.

_For i cant help falling in love with you..._

**"Dream, thank you for being my bestfriend, my ally, my love,and my light, i love you with my all, and i always thank the stars above for letting me meet such a wonderful angel..** "

I said, as i kissed his forehead and slowly to his lips, etching his warmth and taste to mine, burning it until he needed to breath.

**"Techno, thank you for making me happy loved, cherished and complete...thank you for being the most perfect husband i ever met, thank you...**

**and i love you so much....**

**i love..."**

As his head limp to my shoulders, i slowly sat down, clutching his body as it lays lifeless.

_**"For i...cant help....falling in love...with you..."** _

Hot tears began to pour as i clutch his body closer to me, screaming, crying, losing myself to a battle long once we had done, of memories now i hold to, of how i love Dream so much.

\----

_Dream chuckled at the slight monotone yet dearing voice of Techno through his ears, smiling up to him,embedding the sight of his now husband, ruby eyes that only looks at him, lips that he always want to kiss and a smile that always treasure him,as he mouths kind words then he continued to sing along their song on their wedding venue, smiling back and decided to sing with him, arms intertwining to get closer to his beloved._

_ **For i cant help..falling in love with you...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading now imma go back to my corner and cri


End file.
